


Not Quite Human Anymore

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, but keith tries, it's sad, like super short, wrote this in an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: It took months of bonding with the lions, months of being in space, months away from being away from home… months… Lance noticed, felt it all. It wasn’t like he just woke up one morning and looked in the mirror to a sudden change. No, Lance had noticed the beginnings of this change all those weeks ago. Now… now there was nothing he could do.





	Not Quite Human Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour to try to kick my depression. 
> 
> pls take this
> 
> find me on tumblr @it-has-the-gay-fanfiction

 

It started slowly at first… so subtle that most of the paladins didn’t even notice. The first thing to change was their stamina. Suddenly they were able to train for longer and longer. Shiro and Allura, of course, attributed it to the amount of training they were doing, and the team accepted that. It made sense, didn’t it? It was the only explanation for what was happening, the only thing they could think of.

* * *

The next thing that changed was their speed and strength. Keith seemed to fly across the battlefield now, Lance could only watch in awe and mounting confusion as the red paladin took down twenty sentries with minimal effort. Lance felt a small knot of worry form in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know what was happening to them, he knew deep down that it wasn’t, couldn’t be the extra training. See the thing is, Lance had noticed some small changes in his teammates’ appearances. Small stuff that normal people wouldn’t notice, but of course, Lance wasn’t normal. He specialized in noticing minute details, he was the team’s sharpshooter after all. He wasn’t going to say anything until he was certain, but Lance was pretty certain that something was going on.

* * *

He was right.

* * *

It took months of bonding with the lions, months of being in space, months away from being away from home… months… Lance noticed, felt it all. It wasn’t like he just woke up one morning and looked in the mirror to a sudden change. No, Lance had noticed the beginnings of this change all those weeks ago. Now… now there was nothing he could do. 

Lance stared at himself in the mirror and raised a shaking hand to his face. He brushed his fingers lightly over the lavender eye scale under his eye. He flinched back when it didn’t smear or disappear. “I-it’s… this is actually happening.” He whispered brokenly to the mirror. Lance bit his lip and felt along his ear… and there it was. It came to a point…. Just like an Altean’s. 

* * *

Lance screamed.

* * *

When Keith heard screaming from down the hall, he didn’t even think. He just ran towards the source of the scream, increasingly terrible images running through his head of all the things that could be wrong. One of his teammates getting hurt during training, the castle being haunted again, Lance stuck in the airlock, the Galra infiltrating… Keith didn’t know what to think. He just followed the screaming… fear mounting when it leads him to Lance’s room. 

“Lance! Lance open up! What’s wrong?” Keith banged his fist against the door frantically. When he got no answer, he slammed his hand on the scanner and ran into the darkened room as soon as the door opened. “Lance answer me!” Keith looked around the room for the blue paladin, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the light coming from underneath the bathroom door. 

Keith rushed over to the door and slapped his hand on it, “Lance… what’s wrong? Please open the door!” The screaming had stopped, but Keith could hear faint whimpers bleeding through the metal door. “I’m coming in,” Keith announced before hitting the button to open the door. He rushed in and looked around, spotting Lance curled up in a shaking ball on the floor. Keith knelt down beside him, unsure of what to do or how to help. “Hey…” he said softly and laid a hesitant hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance flinched slightly before throwing himself into Keith’s arms. Keith’s eyes widened before he wrapped his arms tightly around the shaking boy in his arms. 

“Lance… tell me what’s wrong. Tell me how to help you, what can I do?” Keith asked in a soft voice as he rubbed a hand up and down Lance’s back to hopefully calm him down. 

“There’s… there’s nothing you or anyone can do.” Lance managed to get out, his voice thick and hoarse. 

“What do you mean?” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked down at the trembling paladin in his arms. Lance clutched Keith’s shirt tightly and raised his head to look at Keith. Keith gasped and looked over Lance’s changed features. “What happened?!” 

Lance’s breath hitched, “The lion bond… it changed me… changed us.” He bit his lip hard to keep from crying again. “It’s all gone.” He whispered out in a broken voice.

Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, “What’s gone?” He wasn’t good at this… he should have gone to get Shiro or Hunk or hell, even Allura would have been better. Keith was having a hard time processing the fact that the lion bond was changing them physically and how much it had already changed Lance.

Lance sniffled and pressed into Keith, “I don’t even look human anymore! None of us do, not fully anyway,” Lance muttered bitterly, “everything is gone… “ Lance allowed his head to drop onto Keith’s chest and sobbed.  

Keith rubbed Lance’s back and held him tight. He’s right… everything familiar is gone… Keith laid his head on top of Lance’s and tried to comfort him the only way he knew how. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he would be there for Lance, even if it was just as a shoulder to cry on.


End file.
